


TEST LOG #207-A

by FuchsiaMae



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaMae/pseuds/FuchsiaMae
Summary: LOG TYPE:  Audio-Only RecordingDEVICE TESTED:  Aperture Science Vibro-Stimulation WandTEST ADMIN:  Cave JohnsonTEST SUBJECT:  Caroline [REDACTED]





	

Alright. This thing on? You hear me in there? Just gimme a thumbs up if you – okay, great. Let’s get started!

[throat clearing]

Today we’ll be testing the Aperture Science Vibro-Stimulation Wand, which really needs a catchier nickname, maybe the, uh – vibro-senso-erogenitory – y'know what, we’ll work on that later. The Aperture Science Vibro-Stimulation Wand. I’m Cave Johnson, and my test subject today is the lovely Caroline, my assistant. You wish you could see the view from this observation room, folks. But you can’t! You’re just gonna have to use your imaginations while ol’ Cave here gives you the play-by-play. I can already tell this test is gonna be a knockout. 

Caroline, you’ll find your wand on that stand over there. First we’ll test those two buttons. The bottom one’s the power button, top one changes speed. Try those out. 

Wow, that thing’s going like a power drill! You be careful, kid!

Okay, look good? When you’re ready, lie down in the chair. Get comfy. Yeah. You’ll wanna unzip that jumpsuit, too. At some point. For, uh. Science. 

That is a beautiful view. Man I love science. 

Ah. Yeah. Now we’re gonna wanna test this thing on all parts of your body, to see what it stimulates the most. Let’s start off easy. Just touch the, uh, top part with your fingers. Yeah. Hand, yeah. Forearm, elbow, shoulder, yeah, easy. Subject shows no positive or negative response. Oh, some response there on the shoulderblade – nice massage, kiddo? I’ll give you a rub-down later. Up to the neck… yeah, that looks nice… back of the head, up the jaw to the face… Now you don’t have to put it in your m–

Ah. Alright. I see what you’re doing, you little minx. I’m watching you. Y– _oh_. Ohh, you’re licking it. Oh that’s not fair, that is _not_ fair… hoo, boy…

[a moment of quiet breathing]

A-alright, alright, we know it’s non-toxic, kid, quit going to town on that thing before you rattle your teeth out. Okay. Let’s, uh, let’s move on. 

So. We’ve gone all the way up, so let’s go down. This is the part where you’ll wanna take off your – yeah. Yeahhh. There we go. Jumpin’ Jiminy Christmas that’s good science. Heh, is it cold in there, or are you having fun? 

Yeah, I guess it is cold in there. Shoulda thought of that. You okay, though?

Good. Great. You’ll warm yourself up in no time.

Damn you are gorgeous. Did I say that? Subject is god damn gorgeous. 

So you just… yeah, you know what to do with this part. The whole… chest area. Yeah… wow, that is some intense vibration there… _wow_ … You keep that up for as long as you want, kiddo, I’m getting some incredible data in here. Vital to a lot of science stuff. 

Keep going. Mmmmmm.

Yeah, when you’re ready, move on down your stomach like that. Oh you like that, right? Subject shows very positive response to stimulating the lower abdomen and… hips… god _damn_ …

Oh, legs first, okay. Do legs first. Stimulus moves along the thigh, which is _very_ shapely, under the knee, down the calf muscle… hits that tickle spot on her feet – no, you gotta do it, it’s science – ha ha, there we go. That’s my girl. Device is effective at tickling. God, you’re cute, you know that?

Anyway. That’s the extremities taken care of. Let’s get to the good stuff. 

For this part of the test, I’ve provided you with some viewing material to _enhance_ your experience. Lemme just turn on the monitor, there – hah, there we go. Look familiar?

Don’t you look at me like that, those elevator cameras were _your_ idea. Damn good idea. Damn good tape, too. Just watch.

That’s right. Relax, settle in, and let that thing get to work. I’ll be right here –

Whoa, now that’s a reaction! Looked like something shocked you! It didn’t shock you, did it? Okay, they fixed that. Good. How’s it feel? 

I’ll take your face as a positive. Subject responds positively to stimulation in the – genital area. Very positively. Eyes closed, licking her lips. Oh, that’s beautiful. Subject is holding the device between her legs with both hands, which pushes her tits up between her arms and they look _fantastic_ , make a note of that. Looks like she’s using one hand to get a better grip on the wand’s, uh, head. Trying to get it deeper. This thing is pretty big, but boy is she trying. Oh, boy. 

[breathing]

Subject’s hips are tilted up, legs wide open, toes curled – you’re shaking, oh man – abs flexing, breathing heavy – legs in the air now, yeah, get in there – good girl – _wo-o-ow…_

[breathing, followed by a low groan]

God, I can  _see_ the little noises you’re making. Why the hell don’t we mic these rooms? Need to fix that next time, get some cameras up close and personal. Science needs every little detail. 

[a louder groan]

Damn, you’re wet. I think I’m jealous of that thing.

[a shaky sigh, and breathing]

Ah, subject has now clenched her thighs over the device. Still got it in both hands. Rocking her hips onto it. Yeah, you ride that sonofabitch. Show it who’s boss! You are a who-o-oa, what was that – ?

My god, she turned it up. Subject has turned the vibration _up_. This is incredible testing, folks. Muscle spasms in the lower body, mouth open – breathing real hard now, that’s my girl –

[heavy breathing] 

 _Fuck_ , Caroline, you are _amazing_ –

[very heavy breathing]

Ah, there it is – there it is –  _yes!_

Subject has successfully reached orgasm. Right? Yeah, thought so. Still going. Ohh, yeah, that’s the good stuff. Ride it out. I fucking love science. 

There we go. You alright, kid? Good test? Ha ha, fantastic! The Aperture Jiggle Bone knocks it outta the park. Still working on that name. Now according to what I observed here, we may need to follow this up with some, ah, cooperative testing. Right the hell now. You up for it? 

Hah! Subject is nodding frantically! Caroline, you’re a champ! Keep your motor running, kid, I’m coming in. 

[the sound of a zipper]

Cave Johnson, we’re –  _not_ done here, but the lab report’s gonna have to wait. I got science to do.


End file.
